Forever Young
by Jo March95
Summary: Long awaited sequel to Amnesia!!! Elrond is now a little kid and his children don't know what to do with him. Arwen is at her wits end, Gil-galad is back from the dead. What else will happen? Can peace ever come to the Last Homely House again?
1. Chapter One

Forever Young

By Jo March

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Summary: Elrond is now a little kid and his children do not know what to do with him. Arwen is at her wits end trying to take care of a little terror who thinks it is fun to tell everyone what to do because he is Lord of Imladris. Will peace ever come to the Last Homely House again?

Chapter One: My Life Has Come to an End

'Wen, we can explain. It wasn't our fault he found out.' Elrohir tried to calm his ballistic sister who was ranting and raving about nothing imperticular.

'How in the name of all sane things did you not notice that he was awake! You two are complete idiots, I cannot believe I am related to you. What are we going to do now?' Gandalf walked in on the middle of Arwen's ranting.

'My dear, child, I believe we should settle down and think this out in a calm matter. Yelling at your brother's will not change anything. Elladan, will you please go get your father and bring him in here.' Elladan left to go find Elrond and Gandalf started his pipe up.

Elrohir happened to be sitting a little to close to Gandalf when he started to smoke and some of it came towards him. He tried not to cough, but it was in vain. The smoke choked him, how could anyone stand it? 'I think I'll move over here.' Elrohir pulled his chair over to where Arwen was sitting.

She was still very upset at the twins. Men could be so dense at times, then so wonderful at others. Arwen sighed, Aragorn was always wonderful. Why couldn't her brother's take after him a bit more?

Elladan and Elrond entered the room, smiling and laughing. They also sat up wind from Gandalf so the smoke wouldn't asphyxiate them. Elrond looked up at his son wondering what they were going to do now. Elladan gave Elrond a little squeeze that told him everything would be all right.

'Well,' said Gandalf, 'how are you, Master Elrond?' Elrond's right eyebrow shot up in surprise, how did he know his name? He looked up at Elladan for advice.

'Go on, answer him.' Elladan hit him with his elbow in the ribs.

'I am, uh, fine thank you. How do you know my name?' Gandalf had to chuckle at this. Indeed how did he know his name.

'Well, it seems to me that after having known each other for over the period of about two thousand years I should know your name.' Gandalf smiled at the little boy who sat swinging his feet, which dangled over the edge of the chair, not yet long enough to touch the floor.

'Oh, I guess that does make sense, but why am I younger now? They wouldn't explain anything to me,' Elrond said with a pout and glared at his children. 'It's not fair. Everyone is a lot bigger than me, but that does not mean I cannot figure things out.'

'Oh no, we know that you are very smart. We just thought it best if you were free from worry. It was not to hide your true identity from you it was rather to protect you from all the burdens have to bear from day to day.' Gandalf used the voice that he usually reserved for talking to Hobbits with, but it seemed to satisfy Elrond's curiosity for the moment that is.

They sat for a while in complete silence. The distant rumbling of the numerous waterfalls around Rivendell made for a tranquil setting. But it sorely reminded Arwen of the day when her father had told them that their mother would be sailing over the sea, never to return to Middle Earth. She thought of her mother almost everyday, trying to recall everything she could remember of what she had been like. It was useless, Arwen had been so young that she could barely remember what Celebrian had looked like, but for the picture in her father's study she would not have remembered at all. The lunch bell rang.

'It is time for lunch.' One of the twins spoke up.

'I'm not very hungry,' said Arwen. It was in times like these that she wished her mother was here to comfort her. 'Go on without me, I will be fine.' She gave her brother's a reassuring smile and waited for them to leave.

'All right, we will go. Come, Elrond, let us go see what the cook has prepared us for lunch.' Each twin grabbed an arm and swung him up in the air. Gandalf followed at a more reasonable pace. 

Arwen watched them leave; they all seemed so happy and carefree. Her heart was burdened, she loved them all so very much, it hurt her to know that one day they would leave these shores, but she would remain behind. She turned and walked away slowly and headed for her and Estel's favorite place to be.

When she reached the bridge so many memories assaulted her as she looked out over the valley. What if he never came back? He could die out there and she would never know. It was all hopeless. What was the use living anymore? Estel was probably already dead and the animals and drug away his bones so he would never be found. She had no purpose without him. Life was no longer wanted by the evening star of the Elves.

Arwen looked around for one last time no one was around. She prepared to jump into the rushing waters of the Bruinen it would all be over in a moment. Arwen closed her eyes and jumped, but her feet did not hit the water. She looked up to see what had caught her. It was.....

A/N: Really short chapter, but I just had to leave off with that cliff hanger it seemed like the right thing to do. So who is it that caught her? This is a little strange and different but I am listening to the FotR soundtrack and it is really depressing. Don't know why Arwen went all physco on me, but she did.


	2. Chapter Two

Forever Young

By Jo March

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Summary: Elrond is now a little kid and his children do not know what to do with him. Arwen is at her wits end trying to take care of a little terror who thinks it is fun to tell everyone what to do because he is Lord of Imladris. Will peace ever come to the Last Homely House again?

****

HobbitsRfun- Thank you so much for liking this story. I don't really know what happened to Arwen, she just kinda went to the bridge and wanted to jump. I just couldn't let her die like that though. You will see who it is.

****

Ele.- I am sooooooooo sorry about not reading your little bio thing. I really do like your story very much. That is if you couldn't tell. lol! Glad you liked it so far. Hope you read some more.

Chapter Two: Unsuspected Savior

Whoever had caught Arwen pulled her up. She was not happy with whoever it was; they had ruined her attempt at ending her life. Arwen doubted that they would let her try it again. 'There you,' her feet where back on solid ground. 'I saw you slip and fall, I do hope that you are all right, milady.'

Arwen looked at her rescuer, he seemed familiar, but then again not so. 'Thank you, but would my savior be kind enough to introduce himself?' She gave him a winning smile, but it was not from her heart.

'Of course, excuse my bad manners. I am Gil-galad, High King of Noldor.' You could have knocked Arwen over with a feather. Her eyes got very big, how in the world could a dead king show up on Imladris's doorstep? Glorfindel would know what to do. 'Are you alright? Sorry if I hurt you will helping you-'

'Oh, no. It was good of you to do so.' For once she was at a loss for words, wondering what she should do. 'Um, would you like to, uh, come in?' Glorfindel was going to kill her when he saw his old friend, alive. _Oh well, _thought Arwen, _at lest I wouldn't have to do it by myself._ She turned and led Gil-galad into the house.

In the meanwhile.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Elrond, come down from there. You are going to be in big trouble if you don't listen to us. Come on, you have to have a bath.' Elladan was about to kill his father. Elrond had climbed up a tree and refused to come down and take a bath. He was somehow run away from the twins and found a mud puddle and had a little too much fun.

'Nuh huh! I can do what I like, you aren't in charge of me. Anyways, I could tell you what to do, I am your father. So ha!'

Elrohir walked up behind his exasperated twin. 'Estel wasn't this much trouble.' He sighed and gave his brother a knowing glance. They nodded. 'Alright, Ada, you stay up there.'

'Come on, Elrohir, let's go get some dinner. I hear that Lindir has been baking sweet rolls _all_ afternoon.' They smiled and started to walk off towards the house.

Elrond cocked his head. Sweet rolls? Those were his absolute favorite! He deftly shimmied down the tree and started to follow after the twins. Before he knew it they had grabbed him. 'Hey! That's not fair, put me down.' He struggled against them, but it was in vain. 

'Should we?' Elladan gave Elrond an evil look with an impish look in his eye. 

Elrohir knew what his brother was referring to. They had done it once with Estel, but had been forbidden to do so after he caught a mild case of pneumonia. It had been a cool afternoon and they had captured Estel and thrown him in the shallow part of the Burien.

'I say we do. At least he won't get pneumonia..' They laughed. Elrond was scared about what they were going to do to him. True, he had not been so good for them, but what kind of punishment was in store for him now? He did not know what "pneumonia" was and didn't want to find out.

As they slide down a muddy bank of the river and tossed Elrond in. Elrond had closed his eyes, he did not want to know what was going to happen. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air. His eyes popped open just before he hit the water.

Being a very smart elfling his mind was working a hundred miles per minute. Finally before he surfaced he had a brilliant idea. Elrond came sputtering to the surface choking on the water he had purposely swallowed. 'Help! Help! I can't swim! Please, help me!' He went under and tried to make it look like he was drowning.

The twins gave each other a worried look and dove into the water. Elladan reached his father first and pulled him up, but suddenly found he was holding onto thin air, Elrond quickly swam away and accidentally ran into Elrohir. 'Can't swim aye?' 

Elladan was about to strike Elrond, but Elrohir interfered. 'He never struck us, do not strike him, Elladan. It was all in fun.' He lowered his hand and stormed off to sit on the bank.

Elrond went back to splashing about in the water and having fun just being a kid. Elrohir went and sat down by his brother, they were both soaking wet. He knew better than to say anything, so he just gently put his arm around Elladan's shoulder in a brotherly gesture. Elladan relaxed against his twin's muscular frame. 'I think we are being repaid for every mean deed we ever did.'

Elrohir dropped his arm quickly. 'We? I recall you being at the helm of almost all of our pranks. You are being repaid, and I just happen to being punished for I do not know what.'

'No! You helped me and did just as much as I did. Don't you dare say that it was all me.' Elladan was stronger than his younger half, he threw Elrohir, as much as he could, into the river. Before he could recover his balance Elrohir pulled him in as well.

They wrestled around, not paying any attention to what Elrond was doing. 'HELP!' There came a frantic cry from down river, but they passed it off as their father just trying to fool them again. 'HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' This time they could not ignore, they looked up just in time to see Elrond make a grab for apiece of driftwood, but he missed and it swung around to hit him in the head.

A panicked look was shared a moment before they shot off towards where Elrond had gone done. This time Elrohir was at the scene first he dove down and found the limp body of his father sinking towards the riverbed. He drug Elrond to shore, but it was too late, he was not breathing. 'Oh no.'

'He's not breathing. Curse the Valar!' Elladan drove his fist down on the small chest of their father, and suddenly he spit up water. They held him up so that he could breath, Elladan's anger and won over for good this time. 'You're alive,' he embraced his father, not ashamed of the tears that flowed down his cheeks. 

Elrond hiccupped, he was scared that after the twin were happy he was alive that he would be punished for not listening to them. His big mournful eyes turned up to them begging for forgiveness. 'I-I...I'm so sorry!' Elrond hugged Elladan tighter and would not let go. 

'It will be alright, Elrond. You are going to be fine,' Elladan sat there and rocked his father back and forth, Elrohir smiled at this. He and Estel and been together all the time while Elladan was eaten up with bitterness and his hatred of Orc's. All he had ever wanted to do was slaughter them for revenge of what they had done to their mother. Now it was his turn to be a father figure to their father.

Elrohir tapped his twin of the shoulder, Elrond had fallen asleep and needed to be put into a dry change of clothes. The twin walked side by side up the hill back to the house. Elladan was not sure how he should respond to his father, but it all seemed to come naturally whenever he didn't know what to do. He couldn't help but smile down at the little bundle he cared so effortlessly back to his suit of rooms.

Elladan could remember the time when he had been so young and innocent and his father had cared him back to the very same bed he was going to. As Elladan stooped to lay Elrond on his bed, the young elfling hung onto his son's neck and would not let go. As Elladan tried to untangle himself from his father's embrace his twin stood in the door silently observing his brother struggle to separate himself from the little one hanging on to him.

Gently Elrohir placed his hand on Elladan's shoulder, 'Lay down with him. He will want you to be near when he awakes. Remember how we were when we were young?'

'Yes, but we had each other.' In vain Elladan tried once more to disengage himself from his father's strong grasp around his neck. 'I never did this to him.'

'He is use to having Uncle Elros to hold onto. He will need you Elladan, stay with him.' With that the youngest twin left his brother and father alone. It almost broke his heart to think that his father would choose Elladan over him, but then they had always been closer.

It just wasn't fair! Why did they have such a close relationship. This was one of those times when Elrohir missed his mother most. She had always been there to hold him when he was in need, now she was gone to the haven's never to return. He leaned against a cold pillar, and let himself slump against it. Tears of frustration and anger came pouring out. Someone was coming down the hall. Elrohir took off at a dead run, blinded by his tears he smashed into Glorfindel's broad chest.

Elrohir struggled to be set free, but the golden-haired Elf Lord would not slacken his hold on the youngest twin. Finally Elrohir let himself relax against Glorfindel. He was slowly propelled to somewhere, he did not look to see where he was being led.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor came walking out of the hall looking for Elrond he had some important papers that needed to be sent off immediately. When he looked up he saw Arwen walking up from the bridge with some stranger, he could not make out the face yet. As they drew nearer, he saw the expression on Arwen's face. He was about to turn and make a run for it, Erestor did not wish to take the wrath of the Evenstar right now.

'STOP! Erestor, come back here now!' Oh, no, she was not in a good mood. Who would be after trying to commit suicide and getting interrupted? Erestor was very conscious of the icy glare he was getting from Arwen. Finally he could see the face of the stranger Arwen had brought home. If he hadn't know better he would have swore it was Gil-galad return from the dead. He had never met the famous king, but he had seen the fabulous mural Elrond had painted on one of the walls of Imladris. 'Erestor, this is King Gil-galad, please show him to his room.'

Erestor's chin just about hit the ground, but before he could answer Arwen was already glad. He stared in awe and horror. He mumbled something under his breath like, 'She could get away with murdered because she's Elrond's precious baby girl. Ugg!' 'Come with my, milord, I will show you to your rooms.' He led Gil-galad down the hall, not quiet knowing where he was going to put the famous Elvish King.

TBC....

A/N: Okay, usually I don't wait over two weeks before I update a story I am working on. But since we are moving I feel entitled to have a bit of grace. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Please drop me a review if you like it or not. It does help me to update sooner believe it or not.


	3. Chapter Three Plotting Revenge

Forever Young

By Jo March

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Arwen is O/C as well as most everyone else.

Summary: Elrond is now a little kid and his children do not know what to do with him. Arwen is at her wits end trying to take care of a little terror who thinks it is fun to tell everyone what to do because he is Lord of Imladris. Will peace ever come to the Last Homely House again?

****

HobbitsRfun- Really? You are truthfully telling me that it was worth waiting two weeks to finally read this chapter? Wow, that is a big compliment. Thanks! I know, my spelling is about horrible, I don't like spelling. I promise that you won't have to wait two weeks again. 

****

Dark Angel- Thank you very much. Glad that I can be of some entertainment. Keep reading!

****

Unice517- I will be sure to keep you updated. Thank you for the nice review.

Chapter Three: Plot for Revenge

After lying down with Elrond for about five minutes Elladan's exhaustion finally caught up with him. His head rested on top of the smaller one of his father. They slept this way for about thirty minutes, nestled up close. If someone had walked into the room during this time they would have thought that Elrond and one of the little twins were revisiting Rivendell; they would have not been very far off.

Both of them were lost in dream world, not conscious to the land of the living that still was about to go on without them to help it. Elrond snuggled closer to the warm body that was wrapped close around him for warmth. He shivered in his sleep because the twins had not been able to get the wet clothes off of him. Elladan who was a naturally light sleeper, because of all his training as a warrior, awoke when Elrond shivered. By now the little Elfling had let go of his grasp around Elladan's neck.

Silently Elladan slipped out of bed and retrieved a dry tunic and some breeches for him to put Elrond into. Even as he tugged at his father's tunic Elrond did not wake, but kept on as if nothing had even touched him. At last he was in a dry pair of clothes and Elladan had even redone his hair in the simple braid that most elflings were accustom to wearing till they came of age.

Meanwhile.....

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Glorfindel let Elrohir cry all he wanted to. Elrohir had always been the most sensitive of all the Peredhil children. After their mother had made the decision to take the ship to Valinor, Elrohir had been the only one to show real emotion. Elladan and his father had put up a strong front trying their best not to let anyone see how really hurt they were. Of course Arwen had been sent away to Lorien, so she was not quiet as affected because she still had her grandparent's.

It had been up to Glorfindel for about a month to run Imladris. Elrond had been in a type of daze that no one could withdraw him from. He had walked around, not really seeing anything, pretending to be strong and unaffected by his wife's leaving, but Glorfindel knew better. Only he had seen how Elrond would cry at night, sobbing as if his heart was breaking in two, which was only too true.

Elrohir had worn himself out with all his crying and was sleeping peacefully in Glorfindel's bed, snuggled up underneath a couple layer's of blankets. Glorfindel smiled at the sight and noiselessly left the room to see what Arwen was up.

In the meanwhile....

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Erestor was very nervous as he lead Gil-galad down the hall, hoping that they would not run into Glorfindel, or anyone else who might know the famous Noldorim King. As he walked down the corridor Erestor was plotting his course carefully, making sure to avoid parts of the house he knew Glorfindel frequented. 

As they slipped down a short hallway Erestor spotted Glorfindel coming out of a room, he was about to make a sharp right when Gil-galad also noticed who it was. 'Why did you not tell me Lord Glorfindel was staying here also?' He glared at Erestor, making him squirm under his keen gaze.

'I-I-I, um, I d-d-didn't know that you would, uh, want to, hum, talk to him.' Erestor knew that he sounded pretty pathetic, but hoped that the High King would buy it. Obviously he because he started walking towards Glorfindel with purpose in his stride.

Quickly Erestor slipped away, leaving Glorfindel to entertain the Elvish King. He needed to lock himself in his room so that Arwen couldn't get to him. Erestor must have looked very undignified as he ran in the shadows, trying to avoid detection. Finally he slipped into his room without any knowing about it. He had been forced to use a tree that grew outside of his window. Which he knew from experience could be used to get into his room unnoticed, the twins had taught him that much.

At the moment Arwen was.....

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Arwen was trying to figure out a way to sneak out of Rivendell and find Estel and make sure that he was alright and if not, bring him home. Besides packing for her long journey she was also trying to figure out a way to make Erestor even more uncomfortable that he was. 

To tell the truth Arwen had never liked him, not since he had got her in trouble about not getting her lessons done in class. Not that she had gotten in trouble over that, she had been able to get out of it because she appealed to her father with an innocent pout.

Yes! She figured out the perfect plan to make Erestor suffer. Gandalf was still in Rivendell, she would steal his staff and do something horrible to her hated tutor, he would pay. Arwen went out of her room smiling a perfect smile with perfect white teeth and perfect hair, well, perfect everything.

Finally...

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Elrond finally awoke after a two hour nap. When he did he found Elladan laying to his right looking at him. The bed was so nice and big, the cover's fluffy and warm, Elrond did not want to wake up from this sweet bliss. But his stomach had other idea's it growled loudly, protesting that it had not had food in it for a while.

'Up we go,' Elladan lifted Elrond out of bed and set him on the floor. 'It is about time for dinner, would you like to go, or if you like we could have it in hear.' Elrond marveled that he would be given a choice after all the trouble he had caused.

Elrond did not feel like seeing a lot of other people so he opted for dinner in Elladan and Elrohir's room. Elladan called for a servant and they soon had their dinner. Their fare consisted of this: roast venison, sweat rolls, broccoli (which Elrond did not want to eat, but was made to), and some hot chocolate for dessert.

Both Elves were very content after this meal. Elladan had made sure that his father had milk to drink and a small glass of water. Elrond had not been thrilled with all the healthy food he had been served, but being hungry he did not refuse as he might have had it been at his own home with Gil-galad and Elros.

A/N: Yes, this was a very short chapter, and I am very sorry about that. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical erros, I try hard to read over this and make sure everything is in shape. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me write faster, I promise!


End file.
